The Bomb
by Ginny Longbottom-Holmes
Summary: Set during The Empty Hearse, sort of an alternate ending type thing I guess you could call it? I guess if that episode had gotten very Johnlock, it might have looked something like this. I will be updating soon I hope. But for now, enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god. This is it." John said, more to himself than to Sherlock. The detective was mumbling incoherently while trying to figure out how to switch off the bomb anyway, so he wasn't exactly listening. This is it and I never even told him. He never knew the truth. John thought, he could tell him now... But it was too late, it wouldn't change anything he reasoned. All that telling him would achieve would be an awkward tension between them for the rest of the minute and a half of their lives. Or would it... "I'm sorry." Sherlock's voice broke his train of thought. "What?" John responded, he was floored. He had still had a glimmer of hope that the genius Sherlock Holmes would save them yet again. "I... I can't do it John. I don't know how." He looked so dissapointed in himself, so upset, that John couldn't even be mad at him. Sherlock continued, "Forgive me John. Please, forgive me for all the hurt that I caused you." John looked back at the two years of his life he had gone without this man. They had been unbearable. He had met Mary of course, but that did little to soothe him, because while he could repress his feelings for his best friend, he could never delete them all together. Which is probably what pushed him over the edge into the decision he was about to make. "Sherlock," He said, his voice wavering a little. "I... don't mind that you couldn't do it. Because there is no way better that I could die, then here with you. Sherlock... I... Love you." There. He had said it. Sherlock was silent for a moment, staring at John. When he finally responded, it shocked the army doctor. "You should see your face." The detective said, his thin lips curving upwards into a smile that reached all the way to his cheekbones. "It was all a joke you know. I solved it. The bomb is turned off. There was an off switch." Watson's jaw dropped. "It was a what? Sherlock Holmes, if you are lying to me, I swear I **will** kill you." John had forgotten all about the confession he had just made, and was absolutely furious. "Nope. Not kidding. There was an off switch. I found it and stopped the bomb. I also called the police." Sherlock was still grinning. John was still furious. The doctor stormed off the train and made his way back to the main road, where he got a cab. He didn't realize where it was he had told the cabbie until they pulled up in front of 221B. He should go home to Mary, he thought, but something pulled him inside. So he payed the driver and headed up the steps to his old flat on Baker Street. He went inside and sat down in his chair. As he slowed down and replayed the evenings events, he dozed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He was awakened hours later by the sound of a door unlocking. He knew it was Sherlock immediately. "Hello John, shouldn't you be with your fiance?" Sherlock asked without even glancing at him. "Probably... But, I also thought we should talk." John said, he had planned this on the cab ride over, of course he **hadn't** planned to do it tonight. "Probably." Sherlock echoed as he put the kettle on. Once the tea was ready Sherlock put the two cups on the table and sat down in the chair opposite Watson. "So... you wanted to talk John, here I am, talk away." Sherlock announced, then took a sip of his tea. "Well... I'm sure that you know what I want to talk about... So why don't you tell me what you thought in the moment that registered, because I want you to tell me exactly where this could go Sherlock. Exactly. You're good at observing, try and come up with all the options on the table." Watson replied, slightly unsure of the words he was speaking. "John, when you told me you loved me on that train today, a million things went through my head. The first of those being why didn't you say something sooner you simpleton. However it's the thought that came after that that worried me, because after that my mind immediately went to Mary. John, you are engaged to be married to a woman. As for all the options on the table, at this point, it could go one of three ways. Either you leave Mary, and well, you know, we..." Sherlock trailed off, leaving John wondering if he had been lying earlier when he said that he reciprocated John's feelings. "If that doesn't happen, either you could cheat on Mary, or we could just stay friends and delete this." Sherlock continued and then ended. "Okay, first off Sherlock, not everyone can just delete things from their memory like you can, second, do you really think I would cheat on Mary? Also if you did feel like you said you did, why did you pretend nothing had happened, and why did you say that we could be together the way you did?" The doctor was slightly worried, slightly hopeful, and frankly slightly ticked off at this point, and he just wanted Sherlock to answer his questions so he could see where he stood with the man now, and where he wanted to stand was next to him. "On the train I ignored you because... Because I was scared. I was frightened of where this could go. But know that you know how I feel about you... And I know how you feel about me... I think that there is a good chance that we could end up together by the end of tonight." The detective stated, once again, his voice wavering. "Right. But what about Mary? Sherlock, I may not love her like I do you, but she is important to me in a best-friend-who-I'm-awkwardly-engaged-to kind of way. However if you can promise me, with all that is important to you, that this is not a trick, not an experiment, not a joke of any kind, then Sherlock Holmes, I would leave my fiance to be with you. Can you promise me that Sherlock?"


End file.
